


Inexperienced Love

by TheSparrow93



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Scars, bottom and top Daryl, sensitive subject matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn nearly fell off the truck when one hell of a bomb was dropped on him. If he hadn't heard it from the man himself he would be calling the world's biggest bullshit. It was true though, Daryl Dixon was not only playing for the other team he was a virgin. Daryl/Glenn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperienced Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, I wrote this as a story swap with writerchick0214. You should swing by her profile over on fanfiction.net to read the awesome story she wrote for me. I hope it lives up to her expectations. I changed the time line of the prison a little, so they were there a bit longer before shit hit the fan. Hope that's okay :)
> 
> Explicit for a reason guys but warnings are of course sexual content and some sensitive subject matter. There are some fluffy moments so I hope it balances the less fluff moments.
> 
> *sigh* I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You should take her up on that offer." Glenn said walking up to the over turned truck by the gate. Daryl gave him a quirked brow as question as he held his hand out to Glenn to help him up.

"Carol, the fooling around. Sorry I just overheard, not that this is really all that romantic but hey, it's safe." Glenn said scanning the outside of the gate. He hadn't been meaning to eavesdrop when he came to help Daryl with watch but he still heard. He was shocked when Daryl declined and just chivalrously helped her off the truck.

"Nah, it's good." Daryl said shifting his bow on his back.

"Why not?" He asked more for the sake of conversation than anything else. The other man's sex life was his business, not that Glenn wouldn't love to be a part of it because he really would.

Glenn nearly fell off the truck when one hell of a bomb was dropped on him. If he hadn't heard it from the man himself he would be calling the world's biggest bullshit. It was true though, Daryl Dixon was not only playing for the other team he was a virgin.

"Bullshit." Glenn just couldn't help it, how many times had he seen Carol practically killing herself with awkward overly aggressive flirting? Or the big doe eyes Beth kept throwing at the man when she thought no one was looking? Hell even Shane used to look like it took some serious will power not to rip the rednecks clothes off. Daryl just gave him a hard glare at the outburst.

"I mean, look at you. You're hot, how did you not have tons of people before? What is the apocalypse like where you shine or something?" Glenn asked and as he spoke it clicked. It made sense that Daryl would be so popular now, he could survive and nowadays that was the sexiest trait a person could have. While before being able to survive in the woods, killing and cooking your own food wasn't as valued. Daryl just kind of shrugged as answer.

"How do you even know that you're…" Glenn just couldn't say it, the word just didn't seem fitting for the redneck.

"Gay?" Daryl asked for him, "Jus know."

"How? You said you haven't even done it?" Glenn asked incredulously.

"I've done some stuff, jus know kid." Daryl shrugged.

"Like what? Have you even been to second base?" Glenn joked but oh shit Daryl was looking at the ground, he hadn't.

"Jus kissin." Daryl said with a shrug.

"So, you've kissed both sexes then?" Glenn was trying to piece everything together, Daryl nodded his answer, "But you liked kissing the guy more?" Another nod had Glenn reeling slightly.

This was a lot to process. So Daryl was gay, that's not that weird, a lot of people are. Hell Glenn knew he could go either way so sexuality wasn't that big a thing for him but virginity? He wasn't prepared for that. On the exterior Daryl looked the type who would be doing it nonstop but he knew how the redneck was on the inside. Daryl was awkward, almost painfully so at time. He was a fidgeter, his hands had to always be doing something even if it was just rubbing his lip and chin in that too adorable nervous fashion. Plus he wasn't great with words, he never used to really speak and when he did it was rough and short. It took Glenn months to get to where Daryl spoke freely with him.

"Why?" Glenn had to ask, it was a stupid question when he thought about it, like being asked why you like oxygen.

"Jus do." Was Daryl's unfazed response.

"But why? What made it better than with the girl?" Glenn knew he sounded nosy but honestly he was really curious. He wasn't prepared for Daryl to reach over and grab his wrist, he squeaked as he was yanked forward so their chests were flush.

"A few reasons." Daryl said lowly, Glenn still didn't know how this guy could be a virgin.

"Which are?" Glenn said hating how his voice fluttered.

"They're stronger." Daryl said staring into Glenn's wide eyes.

"I'm weaker than you, by a lot." Glenn said and god was it obvious. Daryl just looked like raw power next to him, not that Glenn was weak he was just weaker.

"Taller too," Daryl's added.

"I'm shorter than you too." Not by much but he was. He was taller than most of the women though save for Lori.

"Stubble," Daryl said moving his other hand to brush a finger along Glenn's jaw.

"You have more." He said his eyes roaming the covered jawline and cheeks.

"Lips aint sticky with that gloss shit," Daryl's eyes flicked down to Glenn mouth before moving back up to his eyes.

"They're chapped." Glenn said running his tongue over his lips subconsciously, liking that Daryl's eyes darted back down at the action.

"Don't smell like flowers or fruit." Daryl's face got even closer.

"I probably reek." Glenn knew he reeked. Days of sweat and walker stench in his clothes and coating his skin, granted Daryl smelled the same.

"Yea ya do." Daryl didn't give him a chance to respond, he captured Glenn's parted lips before any words could pass them. Glenn froze at the touch but only for a second, he returned the kiss after his wits came back to him. He surprised by how chaste it stayed, just lips pressed together.

"So being filthy turns you on?" Glenn asked when the kiss ended and Daryl just smirked at the question, "Well, shoulda known." Glenn said wiping his hand down Daryl's arm, the palm smearing the grime there. Glenn pulled Daryl down into another kiss, this one less innocent. A cat call had them sputtering apart.

"You go Glenn!" Maggie yelled with a laugh as T-Dog whistled at them again.

"Hey get a room!" Carl called over.

Glenn laughed at them even though the increased groan of the walkers was hanging in the air. Daryl's neck was a deep red but Glenn couldn't help finding that to be just too cute. He ignored the group and their cheering as he buried his hands in Daryl's hair and demanded another kiss because for a virgin Daryl was one hell of a kisser.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Glenn sunk down on the steps of their block with a heavy thud; it had been too long a day. They knew clearing the prison wasn't going to be easy but no one could have guessed they would almost lose Herschel. Then the prisoner crap, things just never seemed to work out for them. At least Herschel was awake now and seemed to be fine. He knew that no matter what Maggie said she wasn't ready to lose her father.

Heavy boot falls on the stairs had him looking up. Daryl sank down next to him wordlessly. They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the sounds of the others. Maggie and Beth quietly talking with their father with the occasional sniffle. Lori and Carol softly chatting. The scrape of Rick's boots as he restlessly paced. T-Dog helping Carl sort the food. The distant but still close drone of walkers.

"You're nasty." Glenn said his head falling on Daryl's shoulder, dirt and sweat gritty under his cheek.

"No room tuh talk kid." Daryl said pressing his lips into Glenn's greasy hair.

"The shower room was cleared right?" Glenn asked straightening, Daryl grunting in the positive. Glenn wordlessly stood and jogged up the stairs, ignored Daryl's raised eyebrow. He grabbed his pack from his cell and scooped up Daryl's on his way down the stairs. Daryl gave him a confused look as he stood up to meet Glenn at the bottom. He picked up one of the electric lanterns they had found in a storage room still without a word.

"Come on key boy, let's go get cleaned up." Glenn said snagging Daryl by a pants loop and pulling him behind him, "Be back in a bit." Glenn said to Rick as they passed him on their way out the cell block.

The hall was clear, the bodies of any walkers having been removed. The smell of rot was heavy in the air as they cautiously made their way down the hall flashlights bright in the darkness of the prison. Glenn's finger was still holding onto Daryl's pants but the other man had stepped up to walk evenly with the Asian, knife drawn just in case. The shower room was at the end of the hall and they made it there with no complications.

Glenn didn't understand why the shower had a lockable cell door but it was useful so he didn't question it. The jingle of the keys seemed overly loud as Daryl unlocked the door and held it open for the other man. The room had been locked when whatever went down at the prison happened, so no walkers had been inside, the issue had been clearing the halls surrounding it. Glenn fumbled slightly with the lantern before finally getting it on, the light easily filling the room.

The room was large and open, for safety reasons Glenn guessed. Half the room was benches and sinks with racks of towels stacked against the wall. A waist high wall cut the room; obviously it was for a sense of privacy but gave guards the ability to still watch everything. There were ten shower heads lining the wall, a few were dripping from where Carol and Lori had come down earlier in the day to clean up.

"Well isn't this swanky." Glenn joked setting his bag down and pulling out his cleanest clothes. Daryl just snorted as he grabbed a couple towels off the rack.

"It'll do." Daryl said sniffing a shirt that had seen better days but it did look considerably better than the one on his back. Glenn nodded rummaging in his bag before letting out a triumphant 'ah-ha'. He held up two small bottle of that travel sized three in one shampoo-conditioner-body washes.

"Now we really are living high class." Glenn laughed as he opened one and got a whiff of whatever 'mountain fresh' was. Daryl gave another snort. Glenn yanked his crud coated shirt off and tossed it on the bench, it felt good to be rid of the thing. He hummed almost happily as he kicked off his shoes and yanked off a pair of socks that looked worse for wear. His hands were half done with his jeans when he saw Daryl had only removed his boots and was standing there fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

"Hey," Glenn said stepping toward him, Daryl looked up at him with his bangs falling messily over his eyes, god was that just too cute, "You okay?"

Daryl nodded but Glenn wasn't convinced. Did Daryl not want to take his clothes off? Glenn had seen him-wait, no he hadn't. Glenn had never seen Daryl naked, not once in the last year. He had only ever seen him shirtless a couple times and that was only for an instant.

Daryl's eyes were back down to his hands, long nimble fingers only having popped two of the top buttons. Glenn looked at the sliver of skin he could see and could figure out Daryl's cause for concern. Peeking through the gap of the material was part of a long strip of raised tissue. Glenn swallowed and managed to keep his hands steady as he reached over and popped the button Daryl was worrying over. His fingers didn't stop until all the buttons were undone, he was a little surprise Daryl had even let him do that.

"I like them." Glenn whispered pushing the material off Daryl's shoulders, the man stiffened at the words. He ran his fingers gently over one that was deeper than the rest, tracing it from his sternum over to his shoulder then let his finger slide down to another; there was never much space between them. He smiled up at the older man even though his eyes were burning. Daryl said nothing as Glenn managed to get his pants undone and pushed over his hips but he stiffened more at the small gasp that came from the young man's throat.

Glenn regretted letting the noise slip out the second it happened but he was caught off guard. He wished he could say the gasp was from learning Daryl had no underwear on or at what was between the man's legs, which was gasp worthy now that Glenn looked at it. No, he gasped because he never would have guessed there would be more lines of pale pain roughened flesh beneath the material.

Crisscrossing heavily muscled thighs were stripes of past abused flesh. Some were small, like they hadn't been meant to be permanent. Others were long and clearly intentional. His eyes lingered on one jagged line that ran from Daryl's hip down to stop just short of his groin, it even cut just slightly into the hair there. Glenn stepped back like he had been burned and maybe he had, he knew the sight would always be with him like a scar of his own.

Daryl didn't move more than to kick his pants away, the movement of his legs making the scars dance. Glenn turned away, putting his back to the sight. One hand clenching his bare chest while it heaved and the other clasped over his mouth like it was ready to muffle a scream of despair he felt bubbling in his stomach. Who could do that? None of the marks were self-inflicted, that was clear by how they angled and their depth, someone had willing made those marks. Glenn squeezed his eyes shut willing them to stop stinging.

"It's pretty disgustin' huh?" Daryl asked in a forced joking voice.

"Yeah." Glenn whispered without thinking.

"Sorry." He heard Daryl murmur and his feet shuffling back like he was trying to give Glenn space.

"No!" Glenn turning to find Daryl fidgeting with his hands, he didn't mean it like that. He rushed forward, closing the space Daryl had put between them. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders and pressed close to him even though Daryl's stiffen yet again. He buried his face in Daryl's neck letting his hands rest on the man's broad back, feeling even more blemishes.

"Don't force yerself." Daryl said letting his body go slack.

"It's disgusting." Glenn said into his throat.

"I kno-" Daryl started to respond but Glenn wasn't done.

"How could someone hurt you? It's disgusting." Glenn held him even closer, "I won't ever forgive them."

"Wha?" Daryl asked after a few long moments.

"I hate that someone did all this to you. I hate that you had to go through something so awful." Glenn said leaning back and looking at the marks on his chest before look up at his eyes. His eyes were swimming so he blinked to will the moisture away.

"Yuh hate the scars." Daryl said looking away; it wasn't a question because he knew it had been a fact for so many people before.

"I hate that you have them but the scars themselves? No. I like them." Glenn said with a smile his eyes finally clearing.

"Why?" Daryl asked confused.

"Because they mean now someone gets to treat you like you deserve and I hope I can be that someone." Glenn was surprised when Daryl chuckled and brought his hands up to rest on his hips.

"Yer as good as anyone." Daryl was grinning at him. Glenn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to those upturned lips before stepping back out of the circle of his arms.

"Let's get cleaned up." Glenn said pushing his jeans off his hips. Daryl was still grinning when Glenn mischievously looked over his shoulder with a wink.

The water was ice cold but it was so nice to at least have running water even though the temperature made any fooling around impossible. There was plenty of soapy slick touching and warm lips to make it worth it though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a world where you have to always be on alert it is surprising how much you tune out, like if it wasn't the shuffle or moan of a walker it wasn't top priority.

It was just so easy to brush off the hum of a conversation you aren't a part of. How often you miss the sniffle of a pity party or whine of a nightmare. Ignoring the sound of metal clinking as a gun was cleaned and reloaded. Even not caring about the sound of food cooking and sizzling. A lot of the everyday noises just get moved to the back burner without any realization of it happening.

Glenn however was listening very intently at the moment. Listening to shushed heavy panting and half aborted whimpers. He could hear every stifled moan like it was in high definition surround sound. Hell, if he listened hard enough he could probably hear a frantic heart thudding. Most of all he heard the sound of slick flesh sliding together and slurping so loud to his ears he couldn't even hear the walkers anymore.

He looked up through his bangs and moaned around what ended up being quite the mouthful at the sight before him. Sprawled on his bunk was Daryl; hair damp with sweat, eyes screwed shut with concentration and pleasure, fist caught between his teeth to cover the sounds he was making and legs tensing in sync with the movements of Glenn's mouth.

He turned his attention back to the task at hand. He twisted his hand on the portion he couldn't take in while he sucked hard on the up stroke and flicking his tongue in random patterns on the way down. He knew he was good at this, the few male partners he had always used to tell him so. When Daryl's breathing hitched harshly he increased his speed, loving how the man's body started to jerk and tremble.

He wanted to cheer when his mouth was flooded with warmth. He didn't taste the first swallow, it was too fast but he got the second one and good god, was it good. It was thick and salty but not overly so with an under taste that was all Daryl. After a few more mouthfuls he let the softened member slip from his mouth with a satisfying pop and ran his tongue over it, making sure he got every drop he could.

He crawled up next to the redneck that was finally getting his breath back. Glenn was glowing with pride at the sight of the usually stoic man so openly vulnerable before him. Blue eyes opened looking over at him with something akin to happiness in them. Glenn was surprised when he was pulled down into a kiss; most men hate to kiss someone who had the flavor of their own come on their tongue. Daryl didn't seem to mind and Glenn liked that. Glenn was in near shock when Daryl hiked his pants back up but didn't get up to leave, he just settled back down next to Glenn.

"Thought you didn't sleep in a cage?" Glenn asked pressing his face into Daryl's neck.

"Makin an exception fer tanight." Daryl said in a sleepy sated voice.

Glenn smiled as he snuggled against the older man's side. He wasn't sure if Daryl was acting like this because he had feelings for him or if it was him being affected by the joy of his first blow job. When Glenn looked up and saw the lazy smile on the man's lips he figured it was probably about fifty-fifty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glenn wasn't that surprised when a few nights later he was lying in bed with Daryl, the taste of the man fresh on his lips; however he was surprised when rough fingers reached over and popped the button on his jeans. He kind of froze as his pants were pulled down taking his underwear with them. A humming noise from Daryl's throat had him snapping back. The older man was staring intently down at him, like he was trying to take in the detail of every pore.

Glenn felt blood pool in his face at the concentration in his eyes. This wasn't the first time Daryl had seen him naked but it was the first time he had seen Glenn bare and so aroused it hurt. Glenn never asked for compensation from the man, just giving Daryl the best he could and content to fall asleep with his zipper pressing into him uncomfortably. He never would have thought giving someone a blow job would turn him so much but with Daryl the feel of his skin and every little sound he made just lit Glenn on fire.

While Daryl looked Glenn took a chance too as well. He was paler down there then Daryl, even his shaft was a lighter color. His curls were a lot darker than the other man's; his looked just few shades darker than blonde while Glenn's were a deep black. He was shorter than Daryl, not a lot but enough to be noticeable but he didn't mind it. Usually he hated being smaller than his partner but with Daryl he liked it.

"Hmmm." Daryl hummed as his hand closed around Glenn who nearly screamed at the feeling. He clamped a hand over his mouth to make sure no overly embarrassing noises came out. His eyes almost crossed when Daryl slowly dragged his hand up to the tip and squeezed lightly. Glenn knew there had to be a god left because he just had to be in heaven. Daryl's fingers were rough but not so that it hurt for them to glide over his flesh; his palm felt like it was a thousand degrees.

Daryl's hand tightened, testing if Glenn liked that, his answer was a choked sob. Glenn could feel his eyes water as his back arching rhythmically with the movements of Daryl's hand. It was clear Daryl had never done this for another person but if he was this good with himself he probably didn't need someone else. Glenn felt heat coiling in his gut as the pleasured tears slipped down his cheeks.

Glenn did scream, it loud even under his hand, when Daryl's head shot down between his legs. His lips sealed over Glenn and that was all it took. He just knew he was going to die as he panted for breath as his body shook and contracted through orgasm. Daryl didn't stop moving his hand or lips until Glenn started to soften, he moved back up Glenn's body coming to lean over the trembling man with a smack of his lips. Glenn felt a shot of pleasure go through him at the sight, Daryl had swallowed, oh geez.

"Oh my god." Glenn said with still labored breath, "Why did you do that?"

"What?" Daryl looked confused, "Help yuh come?"

"No. Yes. I mean, what brought that on?" Glenn asked and seeing the quirk of Daryl's brow he rushed, "Not that I didn't enjoy it because I really did, like really really did." Glenn blushed at his rambling but Daryl's face seemed to soften.

"Yuh always are doin it fer me, figured I'd return tha favor." Daryl said with a shrug.

"You didn't have to." Glenn said reaching up to push damp brown bangs aside.

"Wanted tuh." Daryl said with a grin, Glenn rolled his eyes at the cocky virgin attitude. Give a guy a mind blowing orgasm and you think you're a sex god.

"So," Glenn said running his finger over Daryl's slick lips, "Why'd you do that?" Glenn asked tapping his mouth to show what specifically he meant.

"Easier clean up." Daryl said licking his lips with a grin, okay that was just too sexy for the rednecks own good.

"Smartass." Glenn said pulling Daryl's head down and kissing him deeply. Moaning at the taste of himself on Daryl's tongue, he could get use to that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glenn had just finished checking the gates outside for any weak spots or loose locks, it all looked good. They had been settling in at the prison for a week now and things seemed to be going well for a change. He headed to where most of the group was sitting in the yard just taking in some sun and peace. Herschel was up and about now looking better than he had in days and it was a big relief to everyone. He plopped down next to Lori who extended a canteen to him with a smile.

"It's nice today." She said as he drank.

"Sure is, about time." Glenn said putting the canteen on the table. He meant more than just the weather but she knew that of course. They sat in silence for a while, the sound of wind fluttering in the trees almost enough to cover the murmur of the walkers at the fence.

"So," Beth said drawing out the word with a grin, she was sitting between her father and Carl, poor kid had it bad, "you and Daryl huh?"

"What about us?" Glenn asked playing coy while his eyes scanned the yard and field for the redneck and Rick as an afterthought.

"I hear things." Beth said still grinning like a school girl with a juicy rumor.

"Like?" Glenn grinned back.

"Like how you two been going at it like bunnies." T-Dog said bluntly. Glenn couldn't have fought the blush that crept up his neck even if he wanted to.

"Ew." Carl said with a grimace.

"Yeah ew." Glenn agreed willing his face to cool down.

"Gross comments aside, you and Daryl really have gotten closer lately." Maggie said no teasing in her voice.

"We have." Glenn said with a nod, a lot closer.

"You guys done it yet?" Beth asked unashamed.

"Whoa, Beth!" Lori said but she had to laugh at the girl's bluntness.

"I just want to know how far they have gotten." She said with false innocence, "So, are we talking second or third base? Or is it a home run?"

"Glenn, you don't have to answer that, really you don't." T-Dog said with Carl nodding his agreement.

"It's no big deal; I guess you would say kind of a mix of second and third." Glenn said with a shrug after he took a moment to remember what all the bases meant, he hadn't been in middle school for a long time now. Everyone nodded seeming to understand what he meant.

"Don't you think you two are moving a little fast?" Carol asked with a look in her eyes he couldn't place.

"Huh?" Glenn asked intelligently.

"You guys have only been together for a week. Isn't doing stuff like that so soon a bit much?" Carol asked running a hand through her hair.

"Not really," Glenn said rubbing his neck, not liking the look pinching her face, "Carol, I have known him for almost a year now, it's not like I just met him a few days ago and just hopped in bed with him. Heck, I slept with Maggie like what, two days after I met her, you didn't say I was too fast then." Glenn said feeling like she was saying he was acting trashy, not that sexual morals really meant anything anymore but Glenn Rhee did not whore around.

"Yeah Carol, they have a past, a friendship for this to grow from. Why are you acting like Glenn is being sluty? This isn't high school, who sleeps with who isn't anyone's business." Maggie said getting a stern look from the woman.

"You're right; who Glenn spreads his legs for is his business." Carol said coldly.

"That's out of line." Lori chastised.

"Who says I'm the one with their legs spread?" Glenn asked standing, the look of shock on Carol's face almost laughable.

"Are you being serious?" She asked a look of disgust on her face.

"Yea, are yuh?" Glenn jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice booming from the other side of the table. When had he gotten there? How much had he heard? Is he a ninja or something?

"Daryl," Glenn didn't know what to say, his face was hot again and not just from the sun overhead.

"He was joking right?" Carol asked the redneck, a flare of possessiveness ripped in Glenn's chest. He didn't even want her talking to Daryl, wait when did that start?

"Nope," Daryl said with a look that just had to be illegal, the word had Glenn's stomach fluttering. Did that mean what he thought? Was Daryl being serious?

"What?" Carol wasn't the only one who said it but she was the loudest. She looked about to explode while Lori tried to soothe her. Maggie was giggling at something she was thinking about, Beth doing much the same. The guys looked like they just wanted to run.

Daryl just shrugged as he walked off. Glenn's eyes followed him drifting south after a moment. Wow did Daryl's ass always look that good in those pants? Maybe it had to do with his current train of thought but it did look amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"We don't have to do this." Glenn said awkwardly fiddling with the label on the tube Daryl had tossed on the bunk.

"Yea, we do." Daryl said sitting down next to him and kicking his boots off.

"Look just because of what Carol said today, what I said to her…we don't have to today just because of that. We can wait." Glenn said glancing over at the man.

"Kid," Daryl started with a sigh, "I've waited thirty-six years, what difference is another day or two gonna make?" Glenn had to agree that was a good point.

"Only if you're totally sure." Glenn said picking up the tube and scanning the slightly picked label. Daryl grabbed his bag off the floor and rummaged in it for a moment.

"That sure nough fer ya?" He asked tossing a box on the bed between them. Glenn had no idea where Daryl could have found a pack of condoms, much less a twenty count box of ultra-thins.

"Yep." Glenn said with an awkward grin, "Wait, you're thirty-six?"

"Shut up, kid." Daryl gave a grin back as he put his bag back on the floor.

Then Daryl sat back on the bed, giving Glenn the total lead. Glenn could handle being in control when it came to fooling around and blow jobs but this was different. He couldn't ever recall taking someone else's virginity, now he felt slightly bad for the guy that had taken his because god was it nerve wracking. He swallowed his nervousness down enough to slide over next to Daryl.

He decided to start slow, to just enjoy some kissing and let it calm his nerves a bit. There really was something about kissing Daryl. His lips weren't full or plump, more chapped than anything else but they just felt amazing. His tongue moved with sureness you would expect but he rarely was overly dominant with it, letting their roles be switched easily. Glenn liked that, it was something you only learn from kissing another man. Women are overly submissive while men take the lead or share it. All that coupled with the burn of his facial hair created an experience beyond words.

He soon had his fingers working Daryl's shirt open caressing marred skin as he went. He slipped it off broad shoulders letting his fingertips run over an inked shoulder blade. Rough hands caught his shirt and slowly drug it over his head. He moaned as their chests pressed together. He ran his hands over Daryl's chest stopping to tease his nipples to hardness, the moan from deep in the rednecks throat sending heat racing to his groin.

He opened his jeans first as he stood next to the bunk and let them fall to the floor. He grinned as clouded blue eyes looked onto the bulge in his boxers but it fell with a whimper when Daryl hooked a finger in the waistband and dragged them down his legs. He let the man look for a moment before leaning forward and working on his pants. He tossed them aside uncaringly, glad they were gone. He was so glad that the group knew to make themselves scarce when they went into Glenn's cell.

"You're sure?" Glenn asked again as he got Daryl to lay back and crawled between his legs. At Daryl's nod he picked up the lube opening it with a snap. "Bend your knees more." Glenn whispered rubbing his leg and helping him get it into a better position. He coated his fingers with a descent amount before setting the tube aside.

"Just relax." Glenn said moving his clean hand up to run over Daryl's cock who sighed at the touch his muscles visibly eased. He brought a slick finger to the man's entrance, not entering yet just letting the tip rub over the hole. When Daryl didn't tense he let one finger dip on shallowly then deeper when no discomfort was shown. He added a second after a few moments feeling Daryl tense he increased the pressure of his other hand to distract him. He scissored his fingers stretching carefully before adding the third. He was glad when Daryl didn't react poorly to the intrusion.

He withdrew his fingers and hand with a grunt from the redneck. He grabbed the box and tore it open; his hands were shaking as he pulled a condom out. This really was nerve wracking but he knew it would be worth it. He was surprised when the packet was pulled from his fingers. Daryl opened it with ease, why weren't his hands shaking like Glenn's, and rolled it on the other man.

"Didn' want ya tuh tear it, looked like ya could use tha help." Daryl said with a smile that seemed to have some unease to it. Glenn just nodded with a smile. He took a deep breath as he spread the remaining of the lube from his hand over himself. He positioned himself pushing Daryl's legs just a little wider.

He gasped at the heat as he slowly pressed forward and the head popped in. Daryl gave a whine of discomfort his hands fisting in the bed's light sheet. Glenn paused, even though it was difficult, to let Daryl adjust only moving deeper when the man's body went lax again. After many long minutes Glenn was fully inside letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. God he didn't think he had ever felt something so tight or scorching hot.

He took a moment to adjust to the heat by looking the man beneath over. Daryl had his eyes closed, not tight like in pain so Glenn didn't worry over it. A sweat had broken on his brow making his bang stick in places. He was breathing heavily through slightly parted lips. His chest was heaving and stomach contracting with every breath. He was still hard, shaft sticky with precum. He was stretched around Glenn, hole red from newly experience abuse.

He was so wrapped up in looked he didn't notice Daryl had moved until a hand on his cheek had him jumping. He blushed at the action his eyes snapping up to Daryl's face. His eyes were now open, glassy with lust and vulnerability. He leaned forward to press a deep kiss to still panting lips the shift causing a moan to slip from Daryl. As their tongues rolled together he started moving his hips, slowing pulling back and forth.

"More, Glenn." He said breaking the kiss to press his forehead to the Asians.

"You sure?" Glenn hated that his voice was so weak but Daryl had just said his name and that was so rare.

"Yea." Daryl said shifting his legs around Glenn's waist. Glenn slowly started increasing his speed, the new moans rippling out of the larger man only fueling him further. He shifted his hip slightly to get a better angle and he was so glad he did. With his next thrust in Daryl's eyes shot wide and his back bowed, his hand moved quicker than Glenn had ever seen to clamp over his mouth to muffle what could have been one hell of a scream.

Glenn knew this wasn't going to take much longer. He kept thrusting so he hit the right spot every time, the moans and whines from the redneck going right to his dick. He snaked a hand between them and started pumping in time with his hips. Daryl's grip on the sheets became white knuckled and his back arched up almost violently. He opened his mouth as if to say something behind his hand but only a groan came out as his back jerked up even more and he was coming. His body tightened up, contracting on itself, gripping Glenn even stronger as he spilled over the man's hand and his own stomach. The heat and pressure around him proved too much and with a loud moan Glenn fell over the edge filling the condom while his body trembled.

Glenn was still shaking as he gently pulled out; grabbing his shirt off the floor he wiped his hand and Daryl's stomach clean. He removed the condom and tying it off disposed of it in the cell's waste basket. He tossed the shirt back to the floor before collapsing next to the man and resting his head on Daryl's still heaving chest. Strong but quivering arms wrapped around him holding him close.

They didn't say anything to each other; it would have just sounded cliché. Instead they just lay pressed close together thinking about what they just did and what a big step it was. They didn't know if they loved each other or even if that was a luxury that could still be afforded. What they did know as their breathing returned to normal and the sweat cooled was at the very least they cared about each other, and for right now that was enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glenn let out a sigh as he ran his fingers over the deep scar cutting into Daryl's collarbone. Felt the ragged slip of it. He wanted to know all their stories.

"My dad was drunk, thought I fucked 'is truck up and hit me with tha busted off antenna. Was like a whip, shit fuckin hurt. Merle really wrecked tha damn thing but ya can't tell a drunk man nothing." Daryl shrugged. Glenn moved to the one so similar beneath it and got the grunted answer, "Same."

His fingers ran down to a small line cutting just above his navel, "Bow string snapped." That ended up being the answers for quite a few of the lines crossing his arms and torso.

His fingers caught on the newest addition, the small circular patch of tissue. It was months old now but it still had a tender red hue to it, a matching on mirrored on his back. His brought his hand up to run through the hair of Daryl's temple revealing the edge of the healed wound. Daryl said nothing as he lovingly caressed the scar; he was so scared that day. He thought they were going to lose him.

He rested his cheek against Daryl shoulder as he moved his hand to rub over the raised flesh running down his hip, "Fight with Merle." Was all he got as answer; it must have been one hell of a fight.

He pressed his finger tips to the few marred places on lightly haired thighs, "Whoopin's." Daryl said casually, like all kids got whipped so hard they scarred.

"Are these why you hadn't been with anyone before?" Glenn asked softly pressing his face into Daryl's neck hoping the question wouldn't offend the man.

"Is your lack of 'em why ya didn't wait?" Daryl asked, the question didn't have a cutting edge but it still hurt a little.

"No." Glenn said flatly sitting up pulling his blanket into his lap, "I guess I did it more for peer pressures sake. I just went with the crowd really, I was only fifteen my first time and it was awful. Seventeen was my first time with a guy and it sucked too, he didn't know what he was doing," Glenn said picking at a loose thread, "It was sloppy and too fast. It hurt a lot." Glenn didn't know why he was telling Daryl this, he had never told anyone about it before.

"Hey," Daryl said sitting up too, "look 'm sorry." He said running his hand down Glenn's back, he hadn't meant to upset the kid, his mouth just gets away from him sometimes.

"It's fine, that was years ago. Now, you didn't answer my question." Glenn said changing the subject back to what it originally was.

"I guess they were a part," Daryl said with a shrug.

"And the rest?" Daryl was grateful when Glenn snuggled to his side as he asked.

"Merle was always fuckin round. He'd bring girl's home and fuck em so loud we'd get the cops called ta our house. Then they would limp out tha next mornin lookin worse fer wear but they still looked happy. Never really wanted to do much after seein that." Daryl explained.

"Ah, and the guys? Were you worried about Merle finding out?" Glenn asked. Daryl didn't answer but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. "So why now?"

"Aint got nothin ta do with if it were now or years ago." Daryl said looking into Glenn's eyes.

"Oh." Glenn said understanding. It was him that was different. Daryl hadn't just wanted to do this with anyone, he finally found someone he wanted to be with. That made Glenn a little giddy, he was special to Daryl.

"What ya gigglin bout?" Daryl asked.

"You love me," Glenn said in a sing-song voice that made Daryl roll his eyes, "You love me deeply, passionately. I am sooo special."

"Yer funny." Daryl said shoving him down on his back.

"You looove me soooo much." Glenn kept teasing. Daryl flicked him on the nose then the forehead while bracing himself over the kid.

"Very mature." Daryl was grinning as he tickled Glenn's neck making him squeal lightly and jerk his head aside.

"No! Unfair! I'll stop." Glenn said around pants as he opened his eyes and they focused on Daryl's wrist that was planted in front of his face. He froze and his hand shot up clamping around the wrist.

"What?" Daryl asked tugging his arm slightly not enough to break Glenn's hold which he could easily do if he wanted to.

Glenn didn't say anything just ran his finger over the jagged line he never noticed before. It was nestled right under a faded little heart tattoo. It had been deep; it still held a pink hue, not pale like most of the other old one. There were little dots of scars running the length of it; it had been stitched unlike all the others. Glenn didn't say anything, just leaned over to press a kiss to the mark, letting his lips linger for a moment.

He didn't need to know about that one, he could guess. He wouldn't ask about it, ever. He ghosted his mouth over the length of it before pulling back and retracting his hand. Daryl fell forward onto his elbow over the smaller man. His eyes looked conflicted, like he wanted to say something but didn't know what he could say. Glenn reached up and threaded his fingers in Daryl's hair pulling him down to brush their lips together. Daryl relaxed at the touch letting his body rest on Glenn as they exchanged light kisses. They didn't need words, words held too many meanings but this was straightforward and deeply honest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl Dixon was holding a baby. More than that, he was rocking her as he held her bottle and cooing sweetly. Glenn didn't even think the word 'sweetheart' had been in the man's vocabulary. It was sweet really and that's what they all needed after having put three friends to rest. Daryl kept humming and bouncing her until she had her fill and was deemed Little Ass Kicker.

Everyone was so caught up in watching the man burp her they forgot that she was still only wrapped in her brothers' dirty shirt. He moved over to the table holding the contents of the run. He grabbed a diaper and a packet of baby wipes along with a little pink onsie. He cleared a spot on the table and laid out one of the blankets from the bag. In the background he could hear Daryl talking softly to her.

"Hey sweetheart, is that better? Yuh nice an' full?" He cooed rubbing her back and getting a small burp as answer.

"Can I see her?" Glenn asked softly walking over with his arms out.

"Sure, jus be careful with her, darlin'." Daryl said placing her in Glenn's arms. Glenn had been smiling down at a now food drowsy face but the term had his head snapping up. Daryl didn't seem to notice the slip but everyone else did, Glenn could see a slack jawed Maggie over Daryl's shoulder.

"I will." Glenn said with a smile. He liked that Daryl didn't think calling Glenn a pet name was odd. He quickly got her cleaned up with the baby wipes and the clean outfit on her. She was a little fussy while he got her prettied up but calmed once she was in the warmth of the onsie. He let Herschel take her once she had settled.

"Why don't you three get some rest? I can watch her for now, you have earned some peace." Herschel said rocking her as she drifted off. Maggie nodded and headed off to her cell with a yawn. Glenn thanked him then headed to his, not surprised when Daryl followed him. Once in the cell Glenn started pulling his clothes off, they felt heavy from the days grime. He could hear Daryl's clothes hitting the floor as well. Glenn yanked his shirt off and dropped it with his pants and sneakers.

"Wha the hell happened tuh ya back?" Daryl asked from right behind him, hard fingers ghosting over fresh bruises. His shoulder blades and the back of his neck now housed purpling marks, he forgot about those.

"Nothing, it was stupid." Glenn said with a wave of his hand sitting down on his bunk. He rubbed his chest awkwardly and jumped at a spark of pain. He hadn't noticed the bruising on his collarbones; those must have been from Rick's forearm.

"Doesn' look stupid." Daryl said sitting next to him pulling his hand away so he could look.

"It was. I knew better then to press Rick to come back but I did anyway." He said with a shrug.

"Rick did this?" Daryl asked stiffening. He didn't like that, not one bit. Rick could go off and mass murder as many walkers as he wanted, hell that was more a help than anything, but he couldn't lay hands on one of the group and definitely not Glenn.

"He didn't mean to. It's no big deal." Glenn tried to reason.

"Yes it is a big deal." Daryl said with a frown.

"Why?" he asked as Daryl ran a hand over the marks on his back, not painfully so more like testing them to see how deep the bruising was.

"Did he scare yuh?" Daryl asked and it seemed like such a random question. Rick had never scared him before but when he thought about it, Rick wasn't acting like himself. He hadn't been anything like the Rick that he knew in that hallway today and that scared him almost as much as the violence had.

"Yeah, a little." Glenn said softly picking at the blanket Daryl had thrown across his lap for modesty; did Daryl even own any underwear?

"That's why. He can't be scarin people or hurtin 'em." Daryl said running his hand up to card in Glenn's hair, "He can't be hurtin yuh when I aint 'round." Glenn stared at him, Daryl was angry because Rick had hurt him specifically. All joking aside he always hoped he mattered to the redneck but this was clear proof. The look in Daryl's eyes spoke the words he couldn't, probably didn't know how to say. They held love Glenn had never seen before and he hoped his held even half that much. He didn't say anything more just leaned over and kissed Daryl.

The kiss got deep quickly. Glenn crawled in Daryl's lap fisting his hair. He could feel Daryl respond to him, the blanket doing nothing to hide the man's arousal. He ground his hips down trembling at the growl that rumbled in the man's chest. He broke the kiss and snatched his bag up from where he sat on the redneck. Four hands fumbled to get it open and to its contents. Glenn got the lube while Daryl pulled a condom from the box; they still almost the whole box only four missing.

Glenn slid off Daryl's lap and popped open the lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers before tossing it on the cold floor. He could see the slight look of confusion on Daryl's face when he reclined back against his pillow. He just smiled as his hand went between his own thighs, one finger finding his entrance causing him to gasp, god it had been too long. He almost chuckled at the wide eyed way Daryl was staring at him as he added the second finger with a shudder. A doubted the third finger would really get him ready for what lay between Daryl's legs but it would help. Once he knew he was slick enough he withdrew his fingers with a moan of loss but he knew there was better to come.

He sat up and pulled Daryl to him. He nodded at the packet in the man's hand and he got the message. His hands were shaking a little as he tore it open and rolled it on, it was a snug fit but it would work. Glenn used the remaining lube on his hand to slick Daryl up. He helped Daryl get into position, cradling the man on his hips as he press lightly to Glenn's entrance. Daryl still looked a bit unsure, he was more nervous now than when they had sex the first time.

"Go slow at first," Glenn said running his fingers through Daryl's hair, "Take your time then you can go as hard as you want."

"Ya sure?" Daryl asked sounding so much like Glenn had only a few days ago.

"Yeah," Glenn breathed as Daryl pressed into him. He gasped when the head snapped in but calmed quickly. He smiled up at Daryl proud that the man had stopped so quickly at the sound of his discomfort; he gave him a nod to continue. He was surprised that whenever he would show any sign of pain Daryl would stop to let him adjust, even if it was only a hitch in his breath. He sighed when he felt Daryl's hips press into him, Daryl was completely inside him.

He could feel Daryl shaking over him, he smiled knowingly. It can be overwhelming to be inside someone for the first time. He reaching up and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down to rest on his elbows over Glenn pressing their foreheads together. He wrapped his legs around his muscled waist shivering at the shift but holding Daryl in place, letting him calm down.

"You alright?" Glenn asked next to his ear when the shaking slowed to a stopped.

"Yea, it's jus real tight." His voice was strained as he spoke.

"I know it's okay. And thanks." Glenn took that as a compliment; no one ever told him that before. Daryl chuckled, Glenn whimpered feeling it so deep, "You can move now." He whispered. Daryl took a deep breath before slowly pulling out until just the head was in. His thrust forward was slow but the angle was right making Glenn's back arch and mouth open in a silence cry. The sight seemed to give Daryl some confidence, his hips speeding up just slightly.

His breathing increased as pleasure ran through his body but it just wasn't enough. His spot was getting brushed about every other thrust but it just wasn't getting him there, there was something missing. He thought about it while Daryl moved inside him when it hit him, it wasn't hot enough. Glenn had rarely used condoms before because he was very picky and never really use got in bed without doctor approved proof his bedmate wasn't carrying anything. He guessed he could skip that formality considering it was the apocalypse after all.

"Wha?" Daryl asked when Glenn pressed his hand against his stomach pushing him back and out. Glenn yanked the latex off, the snap it made inappropriately loud in the air before using his legs to pull Daryl back in to the hilt, "Holy shit." Daryl gasped. Glenn moaned as his spot was hit by something so hot he just knew he was going to burn.

"Move, please," Glenn said against his ear with a pant, "I won't break please move." Daryl moaned deep in his chest at the request, his hips jerking back then snapping forward his answer to the plea. Glenn's mouth opened in another soundless scream as Daryl pounded into him hitting his spot relentlessly. Glenn felt heat pooling in his stomach very quickly, he was so close. His rolled his hips to meet Daryl's thrusts, who was lasting beautifully long, whimpering as his cock slid over Daryl's abs just right.

He came, his back arching to press their chests together, the snag of scars over his smooth skin only increasing the power of his trembling.

"Should I pull out?" Daryl asked voice urgent, hips moving erratically, the tight squeeze of Glenn's orgasm proving to be too much. Glenn still riding out his orgasm wrapped his arms around his neck bringing him down for a kiss while his legs pulled Daryl impossibly closer. Daryl moaned into his mouth as he came, body stiffening with a shake. Glenn whimpered at the rush of warmth he felt inside. Daryl breathed shakily as he lifted himself pulling out, Glenn's wince not missed before collapsing on his back next to the younger man.

"I didn't even touch ya." Daryl said running his fingers through the come cooling on his stomach.

"Yeah," Glenn breathed happily even though he could feel the wetness growing on his thighs, he didn't care, "Sometimes you don't have to, when it's really good."

"I was really good?" Daryl questioned sounding disbelieving.

"You were amazing. So, how do you feel? You are officially no longer a virgin." Glenn said with a smile turning to rest his head on Daryl's shoulder.

"The same really, but good too, real good. An' sleepy." Daryl said with a grin.

"That happens." Glenn said pulling the blanket over them; they could clean up in the morning. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, it was deep and heavy from a too long day and good sex.

Daryl jerked awake so hard when a loud shrill cry pierced the quiet prison air Glenn had to catch himself to keep from falling on his face off the bed. They looked at each other in the dark and groaned. It looked like they were going to have another reason to be awake deep into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed, especially you writerchick, I know I have teased you so with this :D
> 
> That was my first attempt at bottom!Daryl. Hope it was alright :)
> 
> Drop a comment to let me know what ya'll think!
> 
> ~Huggies&Kissies~


End file.
